


if heaven's grief brings hell's rain

by Asterin



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, not necessarily character death cos idk man maybe he just /thinks/ he's dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterin/pseuds/Asterin
Summary: He should've know he'd be the one to go down.





	if heaven's grief brings hell's rain

**Author's Note:**

> (spoilers for Season 2 Episode 10)  
> I just really like Jack Thompson and I've never written poetry for fandom before so I figured he deserved a little something?  
> Title from Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy

He should've know he'd be the one to go down

He thinks, “Golden boy”  
and laughs  
because surely he is the dullest of them all.  
Lucifer would buy his bones  
for a pittance,  
would crack them for the hollow joy of the sound.  
The others shine too bright for this fate; too bright to be  
reduced to nothingness on a hotel room floor.  
He thinks, “You're a good man, Jack” and God only knows why she'd say that -  
God only knows why someone so pristine would stoop low enough to believe in him.  
He'd ask, he really would, but-  
there is no God here.  
There is only aching lungs, and rough carpet catching his stubble, and polished shoes retreating  
There is only the memory of crimson lips and sharpened words and he wouldn't mind this fate so much if she'd been the one to take him down  
It's surely her right.  
He thinks, “Love.”  
He thinks, “The end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments give me life - what line was your favourite?  
> Do you think if the series had continued he would have actually died or would he have been saved last minute?


End file.
